war of the realms
by jared bergman
Summary: summary inside
1. the living characters description

War of the realms

Some people believe there is only one realm of being but there are those who know otherwise this is a story of two such people the protector and his angel.

Characters living side of being

Jarock AKA Protector is a very outgoing and energetic person who has a younger brother and only believes in one state of being that is until his third birthday when he starts hearing voices that he cannot explain so he concentrates and soon enough he starts being able to see these other beings. However, he cannot speak to them until one fateful day he meets someone else who understands what he is saying about the other state of being he calls her angel.

Real name unknown AKA angel in the beginning not much is known about angel she does not remember her past or much of it anyways all she knows is she is not like everyone else she knows she has an older and a younger brother. She does not know that there is another person out there who can see and hear these other beings like she can until one fateful day not long after her third birthday when her mom forces her to leave the house and go to a park even though she is afraid to go outside.

Angel's older brother codename jester not much is known about jester except he can't see the other beings and he is really protective of angel at first he is really protective and doesn't like protector but eventually he loosens up and helps protector to protect angel.

Angel's younger brother is almost like her older one except he can sense the other beings his nickname is super gamer he immediately likes protector because protector is exactly like him in so many ways not much else is known about him except that he would do anything for angel.

Protector's brother is named Jon he can hear but not see the other beings he does not know much about protectors feelings for angel except the fact that they were inseparable when he asks why protector just shrugs and says she understands me.

Protector's parents do not like angel so they are very cautious of his friendship with her but when they say he cannot speak with her he threatens to run away so they let him speak with her at first they do not know about their friendship though.

Not much is known about Angel's dad whether he is alive or dead is not known ever in the story but angel's mother and brothers except the fact that she likes protector. Even her best friend says she should do what makes her happy and not let others control her life but to be careful of him at first and she tells protector that if he hurts her she will personally come after him .

Angel's friends code name is dark princess her real name is not known but it is very well known that she is very protective of angel and will hurt anyone who threatens her she cannot see or hear the other beings of the second realm but she knows angel can she does not know much about protector except that he can see and hear the other beings just like angel can.


	2. other realm beings except unknowns

The other realm beings

In the other realm there are dark, light and neutral beings first I will describe the light characters then the dark and finally the neutral or unknown characters.

Light

Rose is a being with a connection to both protector and angel protector and angel remember very little about rose so her true name is never known what is known is that she really wants protector and angel to be together as more than friends. She says that they are meant for each other and that they are connected by the past that neither of them remembers.

Raven also his really name is not known nor is his connection to protector or angel all that is known about him is that he is roses brother from the past he does not talk to people much but when he does he gets his point across.

Dark beings

The soulless one is the dark beings leader he has almost killed angel twice in the past but protector intervened both times so now he is after both protector and angel.

Dark guardian is a being that chose to take the form of a knight in gold armor he is very powerful but still cannot defeat protector who is the only human who can fight the dark beings without killing himself.

Cold beings these are very evil beings that can make you so cold that you can literally freeze in there presence

Heat beings

Are beings that can super heat a room to the point that whoever is in it will start to overheat and almost die the only people who have dealt with these beings are the ones who can see the beings?


	3. prologue

Our story begins a year before we start seeing the beings in angel's house she is alone but yet not alone although she cannot tell what is in the room she is currently only two but is very advanced for her age and can understand almost everything she hears. But then one night she hears something that really confuses her it is about another realm and at first she thinks it's nothing she is almost three by this time. By the time of her third birthday she becomes interested in this other realm and decides to try to research it but when she tries to put it in the search engine on her computer she starts seeing things she can't explain but we will come back to that later now is the time to hear protector's life the year before he turned three. He is a very normal but very hyper and smart two year old boy who catches on to almost everything right when he hears it except when he hears people talking about the other realm beings. He is very easily annoyed by this so he makes it a mission of his to figure out what he can and spends the last half of the year researching these other beings and he is otherwise normal until a twist of fate brings his whole belief system down around him and he meets angel. But enough for the prologue now our story begins enjoy.


	4. the first being and the attack

We are back in angel's house about midnight she is laying awake thinking about whatever two year olds think about when suddenly she sees movement out of the corner of her eye so she sits up and tries to follow it but it vanishes. She thinks nothing of it but the next night about nine she sees the same thing again and it starts moving toward her she gets so scared that she screams. Since she screamed she wakes up her mom and older brother and they rush into the room only to see her staring at her closet and crying. That same night in protectors he is sitting downstairs on his games like normal trying to relax but he can't help but feel uneasy then his game goes out and the light dims and he can see this girl she is crying he doesn't know it then but he is seeing angel. The next day angel's mom insists that she go outside and get fresh air but angel refuses to leave the house alone so her mom says we will go to the pool. Angel is still very cautious about leaving the house so her mom says either she leaves the house or she has to explain why she won't. So angel finally gives in and they go to the pool. Meanwhile protector is sitting at his front door staring off into space when he gets the sudden urge to go swimming he calls his friend Lloyd aka dark lighter and asks if he would like to go to the pool and go swimming dark lighter immediately says he will meet protector there. So protector goes to the pool to meet dark lighter but when protector got there he got side tracked by a feeling that there was someone in trouble and when he went around the edge he saw a girl badly bruised a guy running off in the other direction so he followed the guy to the edge of the parking lot. But he gave up chase when he remembered that the girl had looked really bad off when he left so he rushed only to find another girl standing over her and when he tried to approach the other girl swung at him and asked him why he did this to her. He explained that he hadn't done this to her but he saw who did he was just here to help the girl out so the other girl stepped aside so he could see how bad she was. When he saw he offered to carry her back to her friend's house at first her friend was cautious but she also realized that this was not a safe place for her to be so she accepted the help.


	5. coma and the meeting

After a day went by and she didn't wake her friend said to get her if there was any change and went into the other room to sleep but protector just sat there watching over this girl making

sure no harm came to her it was like that for two or three days then all of a sudden she started to stir. At first protector didn't know what to do but then his instincts kicked in and he laid his

hand on hers and said she was safe now. She pulled away from him at first but after a few seconds of him convincing her she was safe she calmed down and told him to call her whatever

he wanted to. The first name that came into protector's head was angel. She asked if he believed that there were other realms of being and although he thought it odd he said he did. After

that her friend came in and asked if she was ok only to see protector hugging angel and angel crying when protector heard her voice he looked up and asked if she could give them a

second longer to see if he could calm her down. Her friend said fine but waited right outside the room within hearing range of them and soon enough she heard him start to sing the song he

sang he sang was hero and soon enough her crying stopped and she heard him say he would call for her if angel wanted him to. Angel said that would be nice. He asked what he should call

her and angel said call her dark princess.


	6. the being from the park

But just as he was about to call dark princess in angel started shaking and when he looked where she was pointing there stood a figure cloaked in black but he wasn't a being of our realm because only protector and angel could see him he was the strongest being that protector had encountered since the park he noticed that angel was holding her head and crying. So protector focused all of his energy on getting rid of this being and although it took most of his energy, he was finally able to get rid of the being and angel calmed down again so he sat her on the bed and called in dark princess only to hear another familiar voice say what about me. He looked around shocked to hear another person he recognized and thought it couldn't be. But he couldn't resist but to ask dark light that you man and of course it was protector looked at angel and she nodded so he said you may come in as well dark light if you don't bring that stupid camera of yours. Fine said dark light but there is something you should see first then. What is it asked protector it is a video is not it of the attack. Yes said dark light it is I think you should see it though. Fine I will be back in a second angel I promise.


	7. the video and the duet

After the video dark princess asked why protector had chosen that song to sing to angel and he said he would tell her later right now they needed to get back to angel and that they may come in. But had to be careful and dark princess my name is protector and if you wouldn't mind I would like to become part of your group so I can protect angel better. Dark princess didn't really know it yet and neither did angel but it was that day protector fell in love for the first time. After he had come back into the room alone angel asked where the others had gone and if they were mad at her protector said that they would be back in a second but they were not mad at her angel didn't believe him and started to cry just then dark princess stuck her head into the room to ask what protector wanted to drink and saw angel crying and asked what had happened. Protector said that angel blamed herself for the attack and if dark princess wouldn't mind he would like to have a few minutes to calm her down again and dark princess asked what he was going to say. He said he wouldn't say anything he planned to sing his favorite song to her when she asked what it was he said it was a very slow song called I'm already there. She said ok but what he wanted to drink he said a glass of water would be good she said ok and left the room she heard him start to sing at first low and timid but then his voice took on it soft kind quality and she heard angel start to sing as well. When she thought it was long enough time she went in and gave protector a glass of water and angel her favorite juice. Angel looked up and asked if it would be ok if protector and her stayed the night a dark princesses house she said ok and left them be within a few seconds she heard them both start to sing the song they sang was called I believe my heart.


	8. protectors real name and the kidnapping

After a while angel opened up to protector and he to her the first thing he told her was that protector was only his codename his real name was Jarock she said she couldn't remember her real name so he would just have to call her angel for now. Then protector asked if angel liked stuffed animals she said she loved them. She asked him if he liked dogs he said yes and asked if she had one she said yes and her name was missy. He asked her if she needed a bodyguard on her way home she said if he would like to she would be glad to have the protection. So they said goodbye to dark princess and headed for angels her in the lead him a few feet back watching for any danger little did he know he was being followed as well. After a few blocks he started to feel uneasy but it was already too late a man swept up behind him and knocked him unconscious as well as angel. When protector came to he saw that angel was unconscious and they were tied up but his were loose so he started to twist his wrist and soon enough he was free from his bonds and before there kidnapper could react he charged him and tackled him to the ground but there kidnapper was much stronger than him and he could not over power him at first so he let the kidnapper where himself down and just deflected the attacks that were thrown at him and when the kidnapper finally struck home he used the rage it generated to go into a blind attack and he finally overpowered him. When he was finished with the kidnapper he turned and went to angel she was still unconscious but was starting to move around a little bit. When he finally got her away from the old abandoned house angel woke up and started to cry. It took protector about twenty minutes to get angel to calm down a little. He was just about to get her off the ground again when she said that if he wouldn't mind she would like to sit here with him for a little while he said ok but only about twenty minutes because it was getting dark.


	9. angels house and meeting a reaper

After about an hour they were at angel's house and protector asked if she would be ok on her own she said she would not be alone her mom and brother were home but she wished he could stay he said he could until seven then he had to get home. So she asked her if she could make them some food for them her mom said sure and asked protector what he wanted he said that it was up to his friend and her he didn't care so angel said she wouldn't mind grilled cheese and protector agreed that it would be nice. After that angel asker her mom if it would be ok if they went and watched movies in her room her mom said sure but they had to leave the door open protector said that wasn't a problem and that if she said he had to he would leave without argument. So angel led protector to her room where he met her dog missy and a cat named bruiser. After they picked out a movie angel asked if it was ok if he watched it while she tried to sleep he said sure and sat down next to her on her bed. After a while he heard angel sobbing and looked to see her curled into a ball shaking so he did his first instinct which was to lay a hand on her shoulder she slid towards his touch and reached for him. He pulled away at first but after a few minutes he let her rap her arms around his neck and pulled her close when her mom came in she found angel asleep in his arms while he rubbed her side. She was about to get mad at protector when she saw him look up and heard him ask if it was bad that he had done this. She said it wasn't usual but it wasn't bad either he said he would wake her if supper was ready she said it was so he said angels name and she stirred he told her supper was ready and she said ok. After supper it was about six-thirty so he asked angel's mom if he could help angel get to sleep before he left she said that was fine and he could stay the night if he wanted she had already called his parents and gotten their ok. So protector decided to stay the night and at about nine he was woken by angel crying and looked around and saw what had caused her to start crying he was scared at first but then he got mad and mentally attacked the spirit and it vanished. After that he went to his knapsack that he had with him at the park and got out a stuffed animal bear that he had meant for a girl in his school and took it to angel who looked at him as if to say am I worthy of that he handed it to her and slowly started to sing the song he song was into the ocean by blue October. By about 10:00 angel was asleep but protector knew that the other beings weren't done with them yet and sure enough twenty minutes three more showed up and angel started to stir protector put his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. Protector took advantage of this and attacked two of the spirits that he knew were evil and probed the third one's mind. Only to find out it was a guardian that had been captured by the evil ones when she had tried to go back to the other realm he asked what her name was she said to call her reaper girl.


	10. return of the guy and to the pool we go

At first angel was scared of her but protector promised angel that this was a good spirit and that they should trust it still in the pit of his heart he too was wary. But then the reaper vanished and protector lay down beside angel and fell asleep. When he woke up the bed was empty and angel was standing by her window. He asked her when she had gotten up and she said around seven then he asked what time it was she said eight. He got up and offered to walk her to the park if she wanted to go swimming. She said that would be great so they started on their way to the park when the guy who had attacked her the other day showed up and said that if protector wanted to walk away from this he should just leave he told the guy to do the same or be ready to fight. The other guy said protector would regret saying that and charged him protector who had been expecting side-stepped the attack and brought his fist down in the center of the attackers spine it had the desired effect right away the attacker fell to the ground screaming and protector and angel escaped unharmed. After that they arrived at the pool only to find dark light and dark princess waiting for them dark light what took them so long protector said he had overslept. Angel said it was her fault that he had been up late comforting her. When they asked why he said they would never believe him. Still they wouldn't let it go so he said she had had a bad dream and he had woken up to her screaming. But angel wouldn't let him lie about it and told him to tell them what he saw that night so he asked if they believed in ghosts. Dark light said he did so did dark princess. So he explains that both he and angel can see them and that they had encountered one last night. They asked what it had looked like he said it had been tall with a long black cloak and red eyes he also said something that angel hadn't noticed which was that he had seen a hammer strapped to it belt loop when the cloak had moved. Dark princess asked if the hammer had been gold or black protector said it was neither but it had looked as if it had been covered in blood. Dark princess said that there had been a rumor going around that there were people dying in their homes when they were alone but their heads had been caved in by what looked like a war hammer. After that protector asked for a moment alone with angel and told her not to bring up the second spirit they had seen till later angel asked why and he said that that spirit had been around before and was a friend of his who only came around when there was a dangerous situation.


	11. the meeting the fight and the falshback

After a few blocks angel started to sob at first protector didn't notice but when he did hen stopped and took angels hand and asked if she wanted to sit down she said it was up to him so he said they could for a few minutes. Just as they were going to set down protector saw one of his old crew walking towards him he told angel to stay put and went out to talk to the person. As he approached the kid he motioned for him to sit and the kid did after that protector explained that he was escorting the girl to her house and would meet up with the others later at their normal meeting place but he also asked that Lloyd be left out of this one. The other member asked why and protector said it was a meeting about his position in the group and he didn't want Lloyd interfering in it. The other group member was about to ask if protector was going to leave the group he said if Lloyd didn't stop going for revenge he was. The other member said he would keep Lloyd out of the loop this once for the sake of the team he hoped protector wasn't right. So then protector went back to angel and asked if she was ready to head home yet she said sure and he walked with her with a few more blocks when one of his old enemies showed up he told angel to find somewhere to hide and that he would be back in a little bit. After that he noticed that his old enemy wasn't alone and that Lloyd had turned on him and that he had been wise to schedule a secret meeting between him and the rest of the crew. He was about to flee when he remembered that angel was hiding nearby so he stayed and tried to fight off both of them he was successful in fighting off Lloyd but his strength was fading just then he heard a voice behind him that he recognized to be his best guy friend and fighting partner Christopher. He stepped to the side just as Christopher charges into the area and clotheslines there old enemy hard enough to knock him unconscious he then starts to tell protector that what he did was very risky and very stupid but protector holds up his hand to make Christopher stop scolding him and says he had no choice he had to defend a friend. Christopher asked who the friend protector told him it was a little girl he called angel and then he went to the bushes next to the road and found angel crying softly and when he tried to touch her she backed away from him until he told everything was going to be alright and he was sorry for putting her in danger. After that Christopher came into the bushes behind protector and asked if everything was ok protector said he just needed a few minutes with angel before they could leave Christopher said that was ok by him. So protector went about explaining how he and Christopher AKA Chris had met. (Flashback) it was about a year before angel and protector had met it was protectors first day of school and he was very shy but he had the bad luck of bumping into one of the bullies of the school. Him and the bully got into a fight just as the bully was about to break protectors arm another kid showed up and stepped in the way of the bully. That gave protector enough time to recover and after that the kid and protector scared the bully away neither him or the new kid said anything at first but after a little while the new kid said his name was Christopher and asked what he should Jared. Jared said to call him protector and after that they were inseparable. (End flashback)


	12. meeting Chris and protectors prediciment

after a few minutes of angel crying and constantly asking if protector would live he continually said yes which was true but when she asked if it hurt to move his hand he said no which was a lie but he had broken his hand before and knew if he put a splint around it he would be fine. Then he finally convinced angel to come with him and meet Chris so protector exited the bushes and told Chris not to raise his voice at all around angel because it made her cry. Chris asked why and protector told him angel couldn't stand being yelled at so Chris agreed and protector said it was safe for angel to come out when Chris first saw angel he looked worried and asked why she had bruises on her arms so protector explained how it was him and angel had first met. Chris asked if he had found the other guys location protector said he had a rough idea where the other guy was at but they would deal with that later. After a few minutes of angel just staring at Chris she finally started talking to him and although Chris was naturally cautious he finally started answering her questions and said if she ever needed help from him all she had to do was tell protector and he would do what he could. After that protector told Chris to meet him at the old abandoned house in about two hours Chris asked where protector was going to go that he couldn't protector said he was taking angel home and then he had some personal business to attend to. Chris thought of asking what the personal business was but didn't and agreed to meet him at the old abandoned house in exactly three hours protector said he would be there and left with angel to take her home as they were walking angel saw protector stumble and asked if they should rest for a minute he said it was up to her if she thought it was safe to be out after dark then yes otherwise probably not he would rest when he got to her house she said he had to promise to let her mom patch him up when they got to her house. Protect was worried about letting another person touch him and asked if there were any guys who could patch him up angel said there was her brother. Protector agreed to let her brother patch him up as long as she promised to not come into the room until he said to she said she would. And so they got about halfway to her house when angel noticed that protector was about ready to pass out and asked why when he wouldn't tell her she said lift up his shirt and pant legs he lifted his shirt but was reluctant to lift his pant leg she said she wouldn't go any further until he did so he complied and she saw a huge gash on his leg after that she told him to sit down and she would go get help he said no they had to keep moving. When she asked why he just looked behind him and she understood right then that they were being followed so she said at least let her help support him he said fine and leaned on her a little bit as they walked the rest of the way to angels house. when they got to angels house and her brother saw his knee he said protector would need to get stitches he offered to drive him to the doctor's office protector said he would only go if angel came with him and sat by him while he got the stitches she said she would but only because he needed her. So they went to the hospital and protector got stitched up on the way back from the hospital protector said to drop him off at the foundry angels brother asked why protector said he had a meeting to get to and he would explain it to angel when they next met. Angels brother was about to demand he tell them who he was meeting when angel said it was fine she would see him tomorrow and her brother dropped him off but just as he was about he was about to leave he saw a gate open and protector looking over his shoulder walked through the gate and went to the meeting. The next morning angel saw protector but as she approached him she noticed he wasn't alone he was speaking to a kid with dark hair about angel size the other kid wasn't saying much but she could hear protector telling this information must never reach Lloyds ears or it would spell disaster for the small team he was forming. After that he noticed angel walking towards him and told the other kid to tell the members he had spoken of to meet him at the old house in roughly 6 hours if they were in on it if not they were to be sworn to secrecy. After that he turned to angel and asked her if she knew where dark princess was she asked why she said he had heard some bad news and had to warn dark princess right away angel said she was planning to meet another one of their friends protector asked who it was she said it was a young girl who was new in town. Protector tried to hide his concern but angel saw right through his façade and asked if dark princess was in danger he in return asked if angel had ever heard of a person who went by the name dark master she said yes but he was supposedly out of town right now. That made protector even more worried because the only reason dark master left town was to get his crew together which meant the rumors were true and there was going to be a huge war in the town. He also knows that his first duty to angel was to make sure dark princess wasn't walking into a trap so he went to the last known location of dark masters Sister Emily. As soon as he reached her last know location he found her sitting alone he asked where dark princess was Emily said she had just started to the meeting when she saw dark princess go into a park it seemed like she was in a trance but yet she left the park so quickly that it almost seemed like she was never there protector knew immediately what had happened so he asked to use the phone in the house. At first Emily was against it but after a little she gave in and protector went inside and called Chris. When Chris heard that it was protector on the phone he asked what was wrong protector asked if Chris remembered a girl named Michaela Chris said yes he did but he thought that she had left town protector said he had just seen her on the way to Emily's house. Chris asked who Emily was protector said it was dark masters little sister but she wasn't like dark master. Protector said that Chris should go and find angel and protect her if he could Chris asked why and protector said there was a war brewing he could feel it and he feared that Lloyd was going to go after angel in order to force him to take sides in the war.


	13. suggest title please

But he couldn't let that happen he would form a team of his own and restore order to the city but that's why he needed to make sure angel was going to be ok before he acted on the information which meant he needed someone she trusted to watch her while he was gone. Chris asked what he meant by that protector said he had a contact outside of town a leader of a small group of fighters that he had heard were in town so he was going to find him and ask for his help. And so once Chris showed up at Emily's house protector went off to find angel and tell her he was going to meet an old friend and would be back whenever he could but when he got to their meeting place angel was gone and her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend dark lord were standing there. As he was about to ask where angel was stepped towards him and asked where is the brat hiding now. Protector said he didn't know and he had to find her himself but dark lord didn't believe him and stepped forward to hit him protector dodged his punch but backed right into dark light who hit him in the back with a baseball bat almost knocking him unconscious and dark lord hit his arm hard enough to bruise the bone after that protector ran and didn't look back. He ran and kept running until he saw a girl lying half conscious and badly bruised in the middle of the woods where he usually hid. He walked up to her trying to hide his pain with false anger towards her but as he got closer and saw the extent of the bruising he stopped yelling and knelt down by her the girl ended up being angel when he tried to touch her she flinched away from him so he rolled up his sleeve and showed her his arm but she was still scared that he would hurt her so he showed he the mark on his back after that she reached out to touch his back and he let her. Soon enough she started crying and he went to hold her and she didn't pull away so he picked her up and carried her out of the woods and to an old abandoned cabin that had become his hideout after he had left Lloyds team. He laid angel on the only sleeping bag he had in the cabin and lay down next to her holding her tightly as she cried into his chest. He stayed awake and watched over her that whole night while she slept he woke her just before sunrise and asked if she was ready to go home she said her mom would be there now so yes she was she was about to say they should start out when protector suggested they watch the sunrise first so he carried her outside and when she shivered he took his sleeping bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. After they had watched the first sunrise either of them had seen angel started to try and explain what had happened to her but ended up crying again and constantly apologizing for being such a mess. Protector said it was ok he understood why she was that way and he held her close and let her cry herself to sleep before carrying her out of the woods and into town where he found a search party being formed to find her they all looked up when they heard his footsteps coming towards them. At first they were mad to see that he was carrying her but then they saw that he was holding her tightly protecting her from everyone he didn't know and walking straight towards the two he did which were dark princess and Erik.


	14. suggest tilte

When Erik saw protectors face he knew immediately that was worried about angel's health and whether she would live or not he ran over and offered to take angel protector said no he just need an escort to the hospital and would only trust Erik and dark princess. Erik said he wanted to know who did this before he agreed to anything protector said it was angel's aunt and her aunts boyfriend and that Lloyd was working with them now and had attacked protector when he had gone to their normal spot to meet angel. After that he had run into the woods to escape Lloyd and had seen angel laying on the ground half unconscious and as they could see badly bruised it took him a while to get her to trust him again after that he had gone to his hiding spot and let her sleep before bringing her out of the forest.

He said when he had picked her up she had passed out again and had yet to wake up so they took her to the hospital where the doctors told protector she would live but she should stay in the hospital for observation protector said no he would stay with her he wanted her to be at home when she woke up and he left the hospital Erik and dark princess escorted him to angels house and then offered to stand guard at the door so her mom wouldn't walk in and find her unconscious in his arms and blame him for it. He said that would be good but he hoped she would wake up before then because he needed to be sure she was fine.

After about two days angel started to stir and was murmuring in her sleep which woke up protector just in time to see a spirit with a blood splattered shield and a dented helmet standing over them with a knife in his hand he knew right away that this was the same spirit he had been researching for years a very powerful dark reaper who despised anyone who was weak and wouldn't do whatever it takes to survive. So protector had to fight him and was able to summon the courage to use a move that was very risky and very powerful to scare the spirit away. After that angel started to stir more and open her eyes and asked protector where she was he said she was home she asked what had happened he said it didn't matter she was safe now but she asked again and protector said it was better left to him and that she shouldn't worry herself.

She started to protest but protector put his hand around hers and told her to rest and he would be back with some food for her. She said ok and he asked if she wanted some turkey he had brought with him because he had planned to go hide before this happened she said that would be good. So he left the room and headed to the kitchen only to find angels mom standing there with Erik talking about what had happened when Erik heard him enter he asked how angel was protector said she was awake but didn't remember what had happened and asked them to keep it that way.

Angels mom asked why he had come out of her room protector said he was going to make angel a sandwich and then go back in her room and make sure she was ok before he went to the meeting he had scheduled for that night. Angels mom said she would make the sandwich and make sure angel was ok and that he could visit angel tomorrow after a few minutes of discussing it with angels mom protector finally agreed to leave but on one condition Erik was to stand guard while he was gone in order to ensure Lloyd didn't get a hold of angel while he was gone Erik agreed to protect angel and so protector left.


	15. suggest title

(With protector) after he left angels he stopped at the old abandoned house to find roughly half of the people he had been hoping would show up he asked where the others were and his

trusted right hand man said they had declined the offer he said ok and started to address the others after about fifteen minutes of explaining his idea he asked for a vote on whether to

proceed or not they agreed and each was given a codename and password. Protectors right hand man was given the name fire starter his third in command was called simply enough brute his

second teams leader was named light protector and the others all chose their own nicknames. After that he had a vote on whether to get help from a group of fighters he had worked with

when he had left the original crew they all agreed and told protector good luck so protector set out and that was last that was seen of him for three days.

(With angel) after protector hadn't showed up for two days angel asked where he was her mom said he was at a meeting and would be back in a few days and not to worry angel said ok

but deep in her mind she became very nervous as she remembered what she had overheard when she was supposedly asleep in the cabin.

(flashback) it's about midnight and angel has been asleep since roughly eight but something causes her to stir and she reaches for protector only to find that he's no longer laying next to her

so she gets up and goes to look outside only to see protector standing there looking at the city sadly she is just about to ask him what's wrong when she hears footsteps approaching from

town so she stays hidden in the house and watches as protector greets the two boys who approach him. Protector "call sing alpha five" boys "countersign alpha five nine" boys " may we

use our codenames sir" protector "yes" assassin five " why have you called us here sir?" protector " you two are my most trusted confidants I needed to know I could trust someone and not

be eavesdropped on by Lloyds spies" thief four " what is this all about sir?" protector "you are looking at the start of a new era men an era of peace in this town if I get my way" assassin

five "what is the plan sir?" Protector "have you gone to the others asked them to meet with me?" thief four " yes I have half of them agreed to meet you in two days at the old hideout"

protector " less the I expected but it will do I will have to get the help of the dark fighters though" assassin five " shall I arrange a meeting for you sir?" protector " no I want my entrance to

be unexpected so I can gain their respect in my own way" thief four " but sir isn't that a bit dangerous?" protector " yes it is if for some reason I don't return tell angel I'm always with her in

spirit" assassin five " one of us should come with you in case Lloyd has a trap set" protector " fine assassin five you are to meet me at the edge of town after the meeting" assassin five "yes

sir" after that he dismissed the two he had been talking to and sat down and did the last thing angel would have suspected he cried and he sat there crying for the next hour. (End flashback).

And so angel sat at her window waiting and worrying about protector until one day at sundown he staggered up the street towards her house when she saw him coming she was glad at

first until she saw a huge bruise in the middle of his chest and that his arm was broken.


	16. sugesst title

When she saw that she screamed drawing her mom's attention who looks outside to see protector walking towards the house holding his arm and now spiting blood when he gets a few

feet from the house he blacks out and collapses to the ground Erik go's running up to him and still feels a pulse so he calls for angels moms help to carry him into the house where they lay

him on angels bed and tell her to keep watch over him while they call his parents angel says his parents don't need to know right away just give him a day or so and he should wake up he's

tough. So her mom agrees to give him a day to recover before she calls his parents and angel says she will sit with him all night if she has to and sure enough around one in the morning the

next day protector started to mumble in his sleep and then he started to open his eyes and asked where he was. Angel said he was in her room and asked if he remembered what had

happened before he had passed he said sort of but when he tried to explain it to angel he broke down and cried she asked why he was crying and he said he had lost a great comrade and

friend out there. And that when she understood why he had been so beat up and told him it wasn't his fault that assassin five was dead. He said he shouldn't have let assassin five go with

him who was going to tell this kids parents that he had died in a fight which made him start crying even harder and he tried to get up only to have angel tell him to hold still and rest and that

she would get the others so he didn't have to explain what had happened more than once. He says no it's too early to wake everyone and he needs to get cleaned up so he's presentable

when he talks to everyone angel says fine but she wants to help him get clean he not having enough energy to argue agrees to let her help him with his upper body but that's all. She says

fine and leads him to the kitchen where she helps him get his face washed so there isn't any blood on it but when she reaches for the bruise just above his eyes he flinches. She promises to

be gentle when she cleans that area and he lets her touch it with the wash cloth after that she moves to his chest but when she touches that it starts to glow which scares her a little bit

until she realizes it isn't hurting protector then she just becomes curious and touches it again. This time she sees something appear at his side which makes her jump it is a warrior with black

sunglasses who looks like an older version of him. After she is done helping him get his upper body clean her asks if it would be ok if he called assassin fives parents angel said not right now

she would go with him to explain it in person later. After that she asked him if he would come back to her room and sit with her so she could get a little sleep before the others got up he

agreed as angel was sleeping protector heard footsteps in the hallway and went to see who it was fearing that Lloyd or someone was back for him and he was right. Standing not more than

three feet down the hall with his back turned to protector was Lloyd he was talking to someone else through a walky-talky just then he heard angels window break and spun around to see

jimmy standing over angel with a baseball bat he charged jimmy just in time to deflect the bat with his hurt arm which caused him to yell waking Erik and angels mom and alerting Lloyd that

he was awake. After that angel passed out from fear and protector fought Lloyd while Erik handled jimmy. After Lloyd and jimmy had retreated protector sat down and held angel close while

he cried and Erik and angels mom said she would be fine he had deflected the attack after that he told them to go back to sleep and he would watch over angel till she woke up. They agreed

and went back to bed after that protector got up and closed the door and just stood there looking at the window after about ten minutes he said light bringer four I know your there show

yourself and sure enough a spirit warrior materialized right over angel and moved towards protector. Just then angel started to stir protector told light bringer four to hide that now was not

the right time for him to be seen by her he would call him when he was ready to talk about Jordan's death. Just as light bringer four vanished angel came to only to see protector standing in

the corner of her room staring out the door when angel said his name he didn't turn that's when she noticed a spirit appear in her closet and saw protector turn towards it and attack it. After

that his eyes seemed different to her and she could tell he was on the verge of passing out again so she told him to lay down by her and sleep he did as she asked and she curled into a ball

and placed her head on his shoulder and they both slept a few hours later Erik came in to check on them only to find angel asleep and protector laying there holding her close with his good

arm while he slept as well. Erik thought it was cute but also knew that protector needed to get up and so did angel before her mom found them sleeping like that. So Erik went to wake

protector up but right when he was going to angle started to wake up and protector put his hand on hers and said good morning little one and they both sat up just as her mom walked in.

Angel's mom was about to say something when protector and angel looked at her with that sleepy look that said did we do something wrong which mad her laugh at them and say you to

are up late today. They both nodded groggily then protector said it had been a late night and that he was ready to explain how it had happened that he was so badly wounded from a

routine meeting mission. Angel said it was up to him but he would have to let it out eventually and she would rather be the one he told about what had happened and Erik and her mom

agreed.


	17. protectors explination

And so protector sat down on the bed and everyone gathered around and so protector started his story of how this all came to be at first he was crying too hard to say much but then he got

control and told them what had happened. (Flashback) it is about sunset on the third day of the trip protector and Jordan AKA assassin five are heading back from the meeting with their escorts

when protector hears a noise in the bushes up ahead he tells Jordan and his escorts to stay put and goes to check out where the noise was coming from only to be hit square in the chest by a

baseball bat which was swung by jimmy who luckily for protector is a real weak hitter and only causes protector to stumble unluckily for Jordan Lloyd had been expecting this and jumps from

behind a rock and blocks there only escape route the two fighters take up position around protector leaving Jordan defenseless and just about when protector is going to tell them to fall in and

form a circle Jordan gets struck in the back by a huge brute of a kid codenamed dark five after that protector hears Lloyd say initiate protocol alpha five nine. Which in essence meant capture

whoever you can kill the rest and let no one escape. And so a huge fight broke out but during the middle of the fight Lloyd saw an opening and took it he found a rock and ran at Jordan

protector saw what was going to happen a second to late by the time he told Jordan that Lloyd was behind him the rock smashed into his head. The rock did not kill Jordan like Lloyd had

expected it would but instead only caused his head to start bleeding which pissed him off and he struck Lloyd straight in the chest with his foot knocking him down and giving everyone an

escape route. But before protector could escape Lloyd recovered and hit protector straight in the chest causing him to cough up blood and almost pass out Lloyd then broke his arm and said

that if he ever betrayed him again he would kill him which was true and protector knew it but all he did was spit in Lloyds face and call him a cowardly leader who hid behind his men. after

that Lloyd did exactly what protector expected he would which is swung at him with his full strength which protector easily side stepped and then hit Lloyd square in the center of the back

causing him to fall and pass out. After that the rest of Lloyd's team scattered because they knew without their leader they were too weak to take on the reinforcement that would soon be

coming to protector's aid. But little did they know there would be no aid coming protector had not expected the ambush would be so efficient after that he looked over at Jordan and noticed

he was about to pass out so protector offered to support him but Jordan said that protector needed to get to Reedsburg and tell the others that there was going to be a war and they had

better be ready to support him or risk being drawn into it by Lloyd. So protector agreed but told one of the escorts to help Jordan get back to Reedsburg. They agreed and he left to gather

his team starting with Erik. (End flashback.) after that he broke down crying again and angel asked if her mom and Erik would leave her mom said fine but Erik said he would stay and make

sure protector was ok then he would leave so he came over and checked protectors pulse and even though his heart was racing and he looked pale Erik said he trusted angel to watch over

protector and left the room as well once they were gone angel told protector to lay down and she laid next to him and held him until he stopped crying and started to fall asleep then she

cuddled up next to him and they both slept for the next three hours.


	18. sleep and gathering of the team

They would have slept longer except protector heard someone come into the room and started to stir only to see angel's mom looking at them approvingly. He was about to wake angel when

she whispered let her sleep and I will be back in twenty minutes to get you guys up protector said ok and went back to sleep after about another ten minutes protector sensed that they were

not alone and looked only to see angels friend dark princess standing in the corner watching them he was about to apologize when he felt angel start to stir and mumble a groggy good

morning to him and he said good morning and that they had a visitor. Angel asked who he said dark princess was standing in the corner. After she had let them both wake up completely she

asked why protector was so beat up he said there had been an ambush and that he knew of an upcoming war. Dark princess immediately asked if she could join him for the fight he said no

thiswas no place for her she was to stay with angel and ensure she was safe until this all blew over or he gained control of the city which he would leave in Chris's hands. She agreed and

asked if there were others she could help gather he gave her a small list of people and told her to give them these notes and not look at them they would know what to do after that. And so

dark princess left and protector asked angel if it was ok if he went to meet another group of people within the city who would help him appose Lloyd she said he had to take someone with him

he said fine he would get Erik but she was to stay put with dark princess no matter what she heard he would be fine. Angel agreed but before she let him leave she told him I will not survive

without your friendship so be careful and remember what you are fighting for. Protector said he would always know why he was fighting and he would be careful and watch for an ambush this

time. And so protector got Erik and set out on his mission to gather his team but after they were a little ways away from angels protector suggested they split up so he could meet with the

secret organization while Erik gathered the others. Erik said fine and that they were to meet here in an hour or he was going to get Sara protector agreed and so they split up and protector

went to meet a girl named Alyssa while Erik went to the known location of every member of their group.


	19. Alyssas death

(With protector) protector was heading to the assassins hideout when he heard footsteps and then someone screaming and saw a car driving out from behind an abandoned old house so

he went to check the house only to find Alyssa laying on the floor of the old house unconscious and badly bruised on the floor he immediately that he had to chose between his mission and

helping Alyssa he chose to try and save Alyssa form dying and ran over to her and picked her up she was still breathing but barely so he carried her to the hospital but on the way he ran

into one of Lloyds crew and was forced to run into the abandoned house next to his current position and lay a trap for the member of the crew and sure enough the member walked into the

house and stepped on protectors trap which was a rope that flung him into the air and allowed protector to escape with Alyssa after that he ran to the hospital but when he got there the

doctors said Alyssa was too far gone and all they could do was make her as comfortable as possible till the end. And so protector sat by Alyssa and watched over her praying the doctors

were wrong and after about three hours which was way past when protector had told Erik they would meet Erik walked in with the rest of the crew to see protector sitting by a girl watching

over her just as Erik was about to approach he saw the girl stir and reach for protector and saw him pick her up and set her on his lap and hold her close as she apologized and then Erik

saw her shake a little bit and cough up blood and then by what Erik thought she fell back to sleep so he left protector to sit with her. Moments after Erik left Alyssa took her last breath and

whispered something to protector what she said is this initiate protocol alpha seven nine.


	20. leaving the hospital and then fight

After that protector broke down crying and sat there crying holding her till eleven he then stumbled out of the hospital and went to angels place where he found Erik and angel sitting by

her window talking when angel saw him she knew something was wrong but not what it was until she saw the blood on his shirt and that he was crying. After that, Erik told angel to stay

put and he went to get protector but when Erik got to protector, he was pushed away by another guy. Who had been walking behind protector so that he wasn't seen after that

protector ran to angels house and went inside just in time to see Erik start fighting with the other kid who as I turned out was one of Lloyds crew which is why protector had run when he

spotted him. Just as protector was about to rush back out into the fight angel said it was no use to fight him and that the team was on the way anyways protector said he had no choice

but to fight this guy was an assassin and would fight to the death. Angel asked how he knew he said it was hard to explain but in essence he was one. After that he stood straight and

yelled the kid's assassin name which was dark five and said he challenged him to a fight to the death dark five knew he could not decline a direct challenge. And so protector went outside

and dark five drew his hidden dagger as did protector and they fought for the first twenty minutes they were evenly matched until dark five made a fatal flaw with his blade and protector

kicked him to the ground and disarmed him and was about to finish him when angel came running out and grabbed his wrist and told him that it was over they would work out a deal with

dark five so that he didn't have to kill someone. But protector shrugged her off and picked up dark fives blade and was ready to kill him when angel said if you do this we are through

being friends which caused protector to throw away dark fives hidden blade and drop his.


	21. please suggest a title for this chapter

He then picked dark five off of the ground and carried him into angel's house. After protector got dark five inside angel's house he told Erik to watch dark five closely while he went with

angel to her room. After they got there protector said that the leader of his assassin group was dead and that her blood was on his shirt he knew who the killer was but had been unable

to stop him from completing his objective. Just as angel asked who she saw it in protector's eyes it had been dark light and sure enough protector said it had been his old leader dark

light and started crying. After about half an hour of him crying he lay down and she lay next to him and he held her close with his good arm and rubbed her back while she cried herself to

sleep after that he drifted off to sleep as well they laid like that for the next hour until Erik walked into the room and said that dark five was awake and wished to speak with protector in

private. Angel was about to say something when protector said that he would be fine and angel could be in the room next to them in case anything went wrong. After that he walked into

the room where dark five was laying and said a few things in assassins talk and dark five answered him with the correct counter sign. After that dark five sat up on the bed and motioned

for protector to sit next to him on the bed and they talked about nothing in particular for awhile then protector started saying something in assassin and dark five nodded after that

protector said he had some bad news. Dark five asked if he should call Alyssa protector said it would do no good and started crying and mumbled that she was dead. It took a second for

it to sink in then dark five said he needed some time to think and laid down and started to cry which made protector reach for his hand which dark five took and held as he curled into a

ball after about twenty minutes dark five was asleep again so protector left the room and went to angel and laid down next to her and held her tightly while he cried himself to sleep

when he came to angel was gone and he wasn't in her room.


	22. kidnapped

He found out soon enough that angel and him had been kidnapped and were being held in separate room which enraged him so he rammed into the

wooden door until he felt it start to give under his weight then he kicked it as hard as he could breaking the lock and freeing himself he then went about

searching the house for angel who he found tied to a bed in a back room of the house he ran towards her only to see a man standing in the corner when

protector saw him he stopped. The man stood up and said it was best if protector just left but protector took a step towards him instead of leaving and the

guy took out a knife that's when protector noticed where he recognized him from this guy had been watching angels house every night for the past week

after that protectors eyes turned black and he charged the guy who swung the knife at him and luckily for protector he missed after that protector knocked

the knifeout of his hand causing him to stumble as well which gave protector a chance to hit him in the center of the spine. This caused him to fall then

protector untied angels arms and legs and told her to run he would catch up with her in a second after he made sure Kris was out for a while. Angel was

about to argue when she saw Kris stagger to his feet and get ready to jump over protector and pin her back to the bed but protector was enraged and she

knew that Kris wouldn't get that far and sure enough as Kris jumped protector grabbed his ankle and slammed him down on the floor next to the door after

that angel got up and ran to the door where she looked back to see protector jump and land on Kris and start beating the hell out of him after she saw Kris

was unconscious and protector wasn't stopping she ran over and put her hand on his shoulder and felt him shaking with anger angel did the only thing she

knew would calm him down she hugged him and he looked up to see her concerned face and said lets go please before I decide to finish him off like an

assassin should. She let him go and he stood up and kicked Kris in the ribs making him cough blood and then walked out of the room angel was about to

that they should take Kris to the cops but then he started to mumble and tried to get up so she ran out of the room and found protector talking to a police

officer who had heard the commotion he told the officer that he should go inside and he would find the kidnapper upstairs the cop said he would go check it

out. After that protector saw angel come out of the house and saw how badly bruised she was and how she was about to collapse so he ran over to her

and sure enough she fell and he caught her before she hit the ground. After that the cop walked over to them and said the kidnapper was unconscious on

the floor and would be taken to the hospital before he was thrown in jail protector said that they should keep a close eye on him the cop said he would

make sure there was a man on him at all times. Protector is about to say something else when angel starts shaking really badly and asks if they can please

leave protector nods and picks angel off of the ground causing her to squeak and grab him more tightly after that he carries her to her house


	23. the assassin spirit and sleep

On the way there, he sees one of his team standing guard over some sort of artifact at first protector thinks nothing of it until he sees the assassin symbol

on the edge of the armor plate then he knows what it is and sets angel down and goes to talk to the team member. But before he gets close a spirit

appears from within the armor and moves towards angel so protector runs back to her and puts up a barrier around them but the spirit stops and kneels

down in front of angel and calls her mistress Tober. After that it turns to protector and says master Altair sent me to protect mistress Tober but he said

you would give me more specific orders as to how and so protector was about to ask angel what to do when she passed out and he caught her before

she hit the ground and laid her down next to him and told the assassin to go into the chain around her wrist and stay there until he was called upon by

protector or angel to fulfill his duty. So the spirit went into the chain and protector walked over to the armor and picked it up and said he would keep it safe

for the team after that he went back over to angel and picked her up causing her to squeak and grab his neck and ask him if he was ok he said he was fine

and started to carry her to her house once they got to her house he laid her down on her bed and was about to go get them something to drink when she

saw him stumble and told him that he should come lay down by her. He was wary to do so at first but then he saw her mom come into the front room and

agreed to go lay down by angel for a little after he laid down she lay her head on his chest and let him rub her back until she dosed off then he pulled her

closer and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep himself. After about three hours of sleeping like that protector felt angel start to stir and sit up

which caused him to sit up. And see her smiling at him and asked if he had a good rest he said he had and was ready to go whenever she was so they got

up and walked to the kitchen where they ate lunch.


	24. last peaceful day together

After that protector turned on the radio and threw in a burnt CD that he had made in his free time the first song that came on was don't stop dancing by creed

Don't stop dancing

At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough  
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

_[Chorus:]_  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world  
Have you forgot about me?  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again

But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way

_[Chorus]_  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away

Am I hiding in the shadows?

Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away...away  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Are we hiding in the shadows?

The next song he played was how to save a life by the fray which he sang along with

How to save a life

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

After that he noticed she was leaning heavily against him and her breathing was soft so he looked down to see her asleep in his arms which made him

chuckle softly and pick her up off the ground which made her stir and grab his neck tightly and then fall back asleep after that he carried her to her room and

laid her down on the bed and set down next to her putting her head on his chest and holding her close to his side. Little did protector know this would be his

last day with angel that was peaceful for a long time.


	25. school the attack and the coma

After that protector and angel met a couple times a week just to ensure each other were ok because protector was busy with school and so was angel this lasted a month until one

weekend protector was walking through the park like he always did after a long day when hears a scream that sound all to familiar he hopes he is wrong but as he gets closer he

becomes sure that the person screaming is his angel which makes him run faster and when he gets to the source of the screaming he sees a very powerful dark spirit standing over

angel which enrages him and makes him do something stupid he unleashes his full ability and attacks the spirit with a full power nova attack which causes the spirit to flee he then runs

over to angel to see her floating face up in the water unconscious and possibly dead he picks her up and when she doesn't stir he carries her to the hospital where she is put in intensive

care and even though the doctors ask him to leave he says no he had promised her he would stay by her side no matter what they said fine but after 8 he had to be quiet he agreed and

sat down on the edge of the bed and held angel close while he sang to her. After a few hours of her showing no signs of improvement the doctors declared her dead but protector knew

otherwise he could still feel her energy which although weak showed signs of life. He begged them to give her one more day to wake up before giving up on her they said fine but only

one more day after that protector laid down next to angel and held her close while he tried to rest but he never slept that night and at roughly midnight he felt her move a little and he

was about to get up when she grabbed his arm and mumbled please don't leave so he lay back down and pulled her close and started to softly rub her back while she cried. After a few

hours a nurse walks in to see protector holding angel close and her gripping his shoulder she asked how long she had been conscious and protector said a few hours but he couldn't

leave her alone when she first woke up and was sorry he hadn't come and got them.


	26. sugest title for chapter

The nurse said that was fine if he did and left to go on her rounds. After that protector went back into the room to find angel sitting up on her bed staring at

the wall and crying so he walked over and touched her shoulder and she flung herself into his arms and cried after he got her calmed down he laid down still

holding her tightly and she curled into a ball in his arms and fell asleep. This lasted for about three hours until angels mom showed up and asked if protector

was ready to go home he said he would when angel could she said that would be three days and he needed to keep up with school he said he would get a

friend to bring him his homework but he was not leaving. Just then angel woke up and asked if protector had to go her mom was about to say yes when

she saw angel grip protector more tightly and knew right then that angel wasn't going to let protector leave her side. So her mom said I will go tell both of

your two schools that you will be gone the next three days protector smiled and angel said thank you after her mom left protect pulled angel close and

kissed the top of her head while she apologized and started to cry again which made him start to sing the song he sang was I'm already there by Lonestar

I'm already there

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There

After that he sang another song by an old group the group was Kansas the song was carry on my wayward son

Carry on my wayward son

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

No!

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)

After that he felt angel grab him more tightly and her breathing get heavy so he pulled her close and told her to rest he would be here when she woke up

she was reluctant at first but then he started to rub her back and started to sing rockabye by Shawn Mullins

Rockabye

she grew up with  
the children of the stars  
in the hollywood hills and the boulevard  
her parents threw big parties  
everyone was there  
they hung out with folks like  
Dennis hopper, bob Seeger, sonny and Cher

now, she feels safe  
in this bar on fairfax  
and from the stage I can tell that  
she can't let go and she can't relax  
and just before  
she hangs her head to cry  
I sing to her a lullaby, I sing

everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
rockabye

she still lives with her mom  
outside the city  
down that street about a half a mile  
and all her friends tell her  
she's so pretty  
but she'd be a whole lot prettier  
if she smiled once in a while  
`cause even her smile  
looks like a frown  
she's seen her share of devils  
in this angel town

But, everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
rockabye

I told her I ain't so sure  
about this place  
it's hard to play a gig in this town  
and keep a straight face  
seems like everyone here's got a plan  
it's kind of like nashville with a tan, but,

everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye

everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right  
rockabye, rockabye, rockabye, bye, bye  
bye, bye

after that he felt angel let her grip loosen and felt her curl into a ball and bury her head in his chest and cry herself to sleep while he rubbed her back and held

her close after she was asleep he dosed off as well only to be woken a few minutes later by a sense that they were not alone and sure enough Chris was

standing at the door watching protector and angel when protector saw him he motioned for him to come in so Chris did.


	27. sugest title

After that protector heard a voice that sounded familiar telling him to leave now and when he looked up he saw angel aunt staring at him with disgust he

said angel's mom had said he could stay so he wasn't leaving angel's side for a minute. Her aunt was furious but knew she had been beaten for now but

vowed she would get rid of this brat if it was the last thing she did. After that she left and dark princess showed up and asked if angel was ok protector said

the doctors had told him she needed some rest is all she needed dark princess was about to leave when angel stirred and mumble is it ok if I sit up for a

little which made protector realize he was holding her tightly enough she couldn't sit up until he let go of her so he did and she sat up and smiled at him

which made him laugh just seeing her smile was proof she would be ok. After that angel looked over to see Chris sitting next to the bed and dark princess

standing behind him she smiled at them and said they were welcome to stay so they could all hear what had happened to her which protector already did

but he said he was not leaving her side and so angel told of how a little girls spirit had drawn her to the park and to that bridge and then vanished only to be

replaced by the dark spirit protector had seen she asked how he had gotten rid of the spirit and protector said it was best left out of this conversation she

said ok but she was really curious as to how protector said he would tell her later. And so she continued on about how while she was passed out she had

this really weird dream so she told them about her dream but that's for another story after that Chris said he had to get back as did dark princes. After that

angel demanded that protector tell her how he had beaten the super spirit that had challenged her and won. He said he had learned a few dark moves while

he had been with his ex-commander dark light and when he had seen her in danger he lost control and used a dark attack called full nova. After he had told

her that she made him promise never to use that move again because it was too dangerous for anyone to control he said he would only use it in situations

where he had no other choice she said fine and then asked him to let her go so she could go to the bathroom he said ok and she went out of the room but

while she was gone protector started trying to manipulate the area around him so he could draw energy and control his novas better.


	28. please suggest title

When she came back he stopped and lay down and angel came over and laid next to him putting he head on his chest and breathing deeply while he rubbed her back and whispered in

her ear. After a while, he felt her start to drift off to sleep and heard her ask him to sing. The song he chose was I loved her first by Sugarland.

I loved her first

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

Just before she drifted off she heard him say I love you angel. And even though she thought, she had misunderstood him that is exactly what he meant he loved her with all his heart and

would never willingly leave her. After she woke up she heard him softly singing and asked him which song he was singing he said it was called open arms

Open arms

Lying beside you  
here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mine

Softly you whisper  
you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted a part  
And here you are by my side

So now I come to you  
with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

Living without you  
living alone  
This empty house seems so cold

Wanting to hold you  
wanting you near

How much I want you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night in to day  
I need you to stay

So now I come to you  
with open arms  
Nothing to hide  
believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

After that angel pulled protector into a tight embrace while he finally let out all his pent up sadness and wept softly into her shoulder and she comforted him by telling him he would

always be perfect in her eyes and no one would separate them ever distance would be no factor because they would always have their memories. He nodded and stopped struggling

against her grip and let her pull him close and kiss the top of his head like he always did to her. After an hour of crying protector finally calmed down and angel let him go so he could lay

down then she lay down next to him and put her head on his chest while he slowly rubbed her back. After about ten minutes he felt angels grip loosen and heard her mumble I love you

love which made him smile and say I love you to angel and then he felt her drift off to sleep which he soon followed suit when he awoke it was dark outside. And he was hungry so he got

ready to go get them some food when the nurse walked in with a tray of food for angel and a sandwich for protector he thanked the nurse and said angel would eat when she woke up.

The nurse said that was fine and asked how long they had been asleep protector said he did not know maybe four hours. But he was a light sleeper so he had woken up every time she

did and they had both woken up four times since they had lay down in each other's arms which made the nurse ask how much she was to him he said she was his world. And the nurse

looked sad and said that he was so young and such a talented boy but he was willing to throw it all away for a girl he had only knew for a few years. He took offense to that comment

immediately and told the nurse that angel had saved his life multiple times and she never judged him by his past only by how he treated, her he had done some bad things in his past

and most would not. Come near him and yet here was this perfect girl curled up in his arms not afraid of him and he knew she loved him.


	29. school and protectors explination

The nurse just gave him a dirty look and said she needed to get back to work before she did something she regretted. After she left protector looked at

angel and smiled because she was perfect in his eyes. After that they were separated again by school but hung out on weekends until Christmas break

came and they ended up spending more time together and she ended up revealing why her dad was never around to him. He then told her how he had

ended up joining dark light's crew. (Flashback) it is protectors third week in Reedsburg and he is as normal hanging out with his best friend and fighting Chris

him and Chris are sparring like normal so they can stay sharp and get to know each other's moves better and as usual protector realize on his size rather

than his speed while Chris uses both his size and speed they keep sparing for about an hour neither of them getting the upper hand until Chris makes a fatal

mistake by falling for protectors fake out move and protector lands a hit square in the center of Chris's spine causing him to topple after that he heard a

voice behind him say you are really good kid but I bet you can't beat me protector said you're on but before the fight started dark light said if I win you

have to join my crew and if you win I won't ever bother you again. Protector said fine and him and dark light started sparring it was an even match until

dark light saw an opening in protector's defense and took advantage striking protector in the chest knocking the air out of him. After that protector fell to

his knees and grabbed dark lights ankle and pulled him to the ground ending the fight but instead of considering it victory protector considered it a defeat

and said a deal is a deal I will join your crew. (End flashback).


	30. the conversation and passing out

After that, he explained to angel that the reason he had joined dark lights crew was that he had needed to get his fighting style more advanced and needed to learn dark lights fighting

style so he could beat him. Angel said she understood and she was glad he had gotten out of dark lights crew. After that, she asked if they could go inside she was freezing and she

wanted to rest and feel safe for once. Protector agreed to go inside with her and once they were inside he turned on the radio and they danced for a little after about an hour he heard

angel mumble I love you. Then he felt her head on his shoulder so he asked if she wanted to lay down she said it was up to him he said they would lay down for a few hours so she could

sleep. After that, he picked her up off the ground causing her to squeak and carried her to her room. Where he found dark light waiting for him he set angel down causing her to wake up

and look around. When she saw dark light she got up and hid behind protector (start conversation) protector " what do you want I said I was done with your crew" dark light " you don't

say when you are out I do" angel " please don't fight" protector " I won't unless he threatens you". dark light " if he just joins me nothing will happen" protector " I said I was done with

the war" dark light "we need your specialties one last time" protector " for what?". Dark light "a key battle for control of the city" protector " if I help you will you promise never to bother

me or angel again?" dark light " no why would I do that I already have leverage over you" protector "like what?" dark light " remember your buddy Chris we have him". protector "leave

him out of this" dark light " we will release him once the battle is over" protector " no release him now" dark light " fine but if you're not with us then your useless" protector " that is it

you are going down angel hide". angel " no please I don't want to lose you" protector "I will give him 10 seconds to leave or we fight" angel "please leave I will do anything just leave us

alone" dark light " I will leave for now but I will be back" (end conversation). After that, dark light jumped out the window and was gone. After that angel started to black out and

protector turned just in time to see angel falling forwards and reached out and caught her as she fell but he started to fade himself and was just able to get angel to the bed before

collapsing on the floor next to it.


	31. awakening and meeting jester

After about an hour protector came to only to see angel still passed out on the bed, which caused him to worry so he stood up and felt dizzy again, he then realized they were not alone. Sure

enough when he turned he saw a dream snatcher called the king holding his dream mirror (Which he didn't know at the time) and attacked him causing him to drop the mirror causing it to

shatter. This made protector angry and caused him to release a full nova at the spirit causing it to flee. After that he turned and lay down on the bed next to angel causing her to stir and reach

for him he then grabbed her back and she cuddled close to him and fell back to sleep completely oblivious to the fact that he had been passed out on the floor or that a spirit had showed up.

After about three and a half hours angel started to stir only to see protector sitting on the edge of her bed with his hand on her side which made her wonder what was wrong and why he

wasn't laying down with her like normal but then she heard a voice that sounded like her brother Jesters and sure enough when she sits up she sees him standing in the doorway looking at

them and talking to protector well more interrogating him. After he saw she was awake he stopped talking and looked at her and saw her look at him and then at protector who put his arm out

towards her so she could cuddle close to him when jester saw this, his gaze softened. And he said treat my sister like she deserves to be treated and we won't have a problem. Protector said

he would never hurt his angel on purpose and would never willingly leave her. After that angel did something that surprised both protector and jester she leaned close and pulled protector into

a tight hug and let him rub her back while she fell asleep again in his arms proving to jester that she truly trusted protector and showing protector she trusted her life to him. After that

protector and jester talked and got to know each other and made a pact to never let any harm befall angel. After jester left protector carefully lay angel on her side and went out of the room

not knowing that this would be his greatest mistake because dark light had been hiding waiting for protector to leave angel by herself.


End file.
